


cook it up

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baking, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a kindergarten teacher. Jensen is his baker boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cook it up

Jensen often describes Jared as being 'as excited as a kid at Christmas' but it's not until he sees Jared surrounded by a class of festively excitable four-year-olds that he realizes just how accurate that description is.

"Hey, guys," Jared says to the class. "Let's all sit down and say a big hello to Mr Ackles."

The children are less than half Jared's size and so Jensen isn't surprised when they scramble behind the brightly colored tables and look up at him with rapt enchantment as they chorus, "Hello, Mr Ackles."

Jared beams and rests a friendly hand on Jensen's shoulder as they survey the sea of tiny faces. Jensen half-suspects Jared wants to adopt this many kids one day so Jensen's taking this as a trial run.

"Okay, now Mr Ackles is a really good friend of mine," Jared says and Jensen hides a smile at the euphemism - five-year-olds really don't need to know the, uh, ins and outs of his relationship with their teacher. "And he's here today to help you all make gingerbread boys and girls to take home for the holidays. That sound good?"

There are various squeals and shouts and, weirdly, snorts, but Jensen interprets that as being a resounding yes. Jared beams some more, because obviously gingerbread people are as exciting to him as they are to tiny children, and shepherds Jensen and his kit over to the front desk before retrieving a stack of paper.

"Mr Ackles is going to make the dough for you," he explains, "because it's super difficult but you need to do something for him in return, okay? I'm gonna give you each a piece of paper and I want you to design your gingerbread person. When you're 100% sure you're done, you can come up to the front and ask Mr Ackles for some dough." He claps his hands. "Any questions?"

Six little hands shoot up and Jensen watches Jared turn to an adorable little blond kid and call, "Toby, what's up?"

"Can we make an elephant?" Toby asks hopefully but pouts when Jared shakes his head.

"Sorry, buddy. We're sticking to people for this one. But," he says with a grin when four of the five remaining hands go down, "we can totally make some paper animals after the vacation."

The children don't try to eat Jared alive and so Jensen counts it as a win, and gets to work pulling his equipment out of his bag as Jared looks at the dark-haired girl with her hand still raised. "Hey, Lindsay."

The little girl, Lindsay presumably, looks between Jared and Jensen with big brown eyes. "Can Mr Ackles stay?"

"Oh, no, Linds," Jared says, sounding very apologetic. "He's only staying for today. He has a job to go back to soon."

"I wanna keep him," another girl says sadly. "Please?"

"Hey," Jensen chimes in, suddenly feeling nervous when a dozen pairs of eyes swivel in his direction. "I'm sorry, guys, but I can't stay for long. Mr Padalecki is way cooler than me though."

The kids stare at him blankly and Jensen flounders until Jared stage-whispers, "They call me Jared. 'Padalecki' is kinda complex when you're four."

Jensen feels pretty stupid at that - it took him nearly a week to get Jared's name down - but he's relieved when Jared steps forward to hand out the paper. "All right, let's see some gingerbread pictures!"

He moves between the miniature tables with ease, smiling at all the kids as he goes, and Jensen watches in admiration at how awesome his boyfriend is at his job.

If he moves 'adopt a kid' a little higher on his mental list of priorities, then that's totally just a coincidence.


End file.
